After Evan
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: This revolves around how various people felt after Evan's death.
1. Chapter 1

_**i. Amy**_

Evan's death had shocked Amy.

Sure, there had been a pile of other emotions too; grief, sadness, guilt etc.

But shock had to be on top of the list.

She hadn't expected her boyfriend to die. She hadn't expected him to be shot, like a mere obstacle, simply gotten rid off to get to the main prize.

But, Amy hadn't expected a lot of things _before._

This Vesper situation had completely transformed her.

She was shocked at herself too.

After his death, Amy had expected herself to break down, cry, be devastated, be _destroyed._

She wasn't saying that she wanted those things to happen to her, she just had imagined herself to be a bit more..._sensitive._

But that was just how things rolled in the Cahill World.

They always had been thought to not linger around on a certain situation for a long time.

And Amy could now call herself a true Cahill.

Because, in the end, Evan's death didn't really matter.

_To that soulless girl._

* * *

**_ii. Sinead_**

Evan's death had shook Sinead.

She couldn't believe a person who she had spent so much time with was not alive anymore.

All the time they had spent talking, devising plans, figuring out puzzles (even though Sinead didn't actually do anything, being the Mole and all) had been magical.

But Evan was off-limits, Sinead knew that. And she had no intention of stealing her friend's boyfriend either.

But there had been something about all those moments spent together.

Evan was just like Sinead; a geek.

He was smart, had red hair, and totally adored fixing old computers as a hobby.

The only difference was that Evan was actually nice, while Sinead could be a bit...mean and distant at times.

She had formed this bubble around her, which totally cut out her interaction with other people.

But Evan had broken into that bubble, and for the first time, Sinead had actually felt like she had a chance.

Like she had a_ friend._

Sure, Amy was there too, but Evan was just different.

Evan was Sinead's_ true_ friend.

And his death was like a whole ton of bricks had come down on her.

_Because she actually cared._

* * *

**_iii. Ian_**

Evan's death had angered Ian.

Ian felt sad for Evan. He felt sorry. But mostly, he felt _angry._

Not at Evan, but at _Amy._

When Ian had first met Evan, he hated him. The reason for this was jealousy. Ian still had that minuscule crush on Amy, which dated way back to the Clue Hunt.

But over the time he spent with Evan, Ian had grown to actually like the chap.

And Ian observed the way Evan was whenever Amy was brought up.

That was when Ian knew that Evan was the right guy for Amy._ He_ was the one who truly deserved Amy.

But, she didn't deserve him.

Ian noticed the way Amy was around Evan, since that Jake boy had been involved.

There were lesser web-chats, lesser talks, lesser _communication._

And Ian, being a Lucian, knew instantly what was up.

That _bitch_ had cheated on Evan.

_And he never got to find out._

* * *

**_iv. Dan_**

Evan's death had changed (a part) of Dan.

That was the part that held respect for his sister, Amy.

She thought that Dan didn't know about her and Jake.

But he did know.

And that was when Dan lost a big part of his respect for Amy.

He looked up to her; she was his idol, his inspiration.

But not anymore.

He would never follow in a cheater's footsteps.

_Never._

* * *

**_That's it for now. I am thinking of doing one on his family. Let me know if I should continue._**

**_Sorry if Dan and Ian's were kinda similar._**

**_Review._**

**_-Ghost_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_v. Mrs. Tolliver_**

Evan's death had devastated his mother.

He was dead.

Her baby was dead.

She would never see Evan again.

She would never take cups of coffee to his room, when he sat there till midnight, working hard on his computers, and all that other mumbo-jumbo she didn't understand.

She would never taste another one of his strawberry shortcakes ever again.

But mostly;

She could never love Evan again.

_Ever._

* * *

**_vi. Evan's sister_**

Evan's death had confused his sister.

Who were all those people dressed in black?

Why were her parents dressed in black?

Why were they standing amid a field where some weird guy kept reciting stuff she didn't understand?

What was that box people were looking at and crying?

Why wasn't anybody letting her see what was inside the box?

She had so many questions, but why wasn't anybody answering them?

It was all a blur to the girl. So many questions she had, but the biggest one of them kept pricking her constantly, yet, she just felt like it wasn't an appropriate thing to ask;

_Where was her big brother Evan?_

* * *

**If you didn't understand his mom's part, the 'she could never love him again' thing meant that she could never show affection toward him, like you know, buy new clothes, or other simple things moms do for their kids. Not the straight meaning of love, because, of course, she would continue to love her son, even if he isn't with her at the moment.**

**As for the sister part, I basically showed her as a very young person, who is not able to understand what is happening, and her parents don't want her to find out before the right time; which is I guess after the funeral...?**

_**-Ghost.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_vii. Jake_**

Evan's death had scared Jake.

It was not a weird thing; to be freaked out if a person whom you knew, died in front of you. Plus, it was the first time Jake had actually been exposed to death- up close, after Astrid's death, that was. And even then, he had not been _in_ the room when she had passed away.

But that was certainly not the case.

Jake wasn't scared because of Evan dying in front of him. He was scared at the aftermath of Evan's death. How he had _felt_ after Evan's death.

It wasn't happiness.

But, it wasn't sadness either.

It was this weird emotion, and it had taken over his body, over his heart, over his _soul_.

Jake didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he, himself, could be capable of something so...cruel.

Relief.

_Because, deep down, Jake Rosenbloom had celebrated the fact that his love rival was out of the way._

* * *

**_viii. Atticus_**

Evan's death had disappointed Atticus.

There was so much he had been wanting to talk to the Tolliver about. Atticus had even been meaning to ask the geek to give him a crash course in computers. Adding another subject to his already long list of revised ones wasn't a bad thing, now was it?

Sure, Dan was Atticus' best friend, but Dan wasn't exactly...book smart. Street smart was more his friend's speed.

Atticus was sure that if he had just had a chance to perhaps talk to Evan more, they'd would've been great friends. They could've bonded over all geeky things, like computers and calculus.

But, alas, it was not in Evan's fate to have lived a long life.

Maybe there is a greater science to it, the young Rosenbloom had wondered.

_Or maybe Jesus just needed his angel back._

* * *

_**Hey guys! **_

_**I apologize for not updating for a long time, but I've been real busy. School's out, but there is this other course I've been doing, so I've hardly had any time. Also, I recently got addicted to anime, and have been watching about ten episodes a day. I'm sure you don't want to hear more about my boring life, so I shall stop now.**_

_** Thanks to everyone who reviewed this.**_

_**-Ghost.**_


End file.
